


The Last Page

by meraki (merakiworks)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakiworks/pseuds/meraki
Summary: In which the main character falls in love with you.
Kudos: 2





	1. November 2nd, 1995

November 2nd, 1995

God, I've broken the first rule, haven't I?  
Knowing you're there. reading this.

I didn't always know you were here. Just recently.  
The days felt off, I felt more pressured to write to you. 

But now I see you. Feel you.  
Does that make you uncomfortable? .. My apologies. I had no clear idea of how you address you. I should've thought that through a little bit more. 

But I'm not sorry for you being here. It feels nice. 

Sorry if this is straight forward but, do you plan on leaving?  
I just feel like getting to know you would be a nice treat. Not many people stop by. Not many people stay. 

I shouldn't say much more, I wouldn't want to scare you off. I just met you, right?

Nonetheless, I'll allow you to carry on for now.


	2. November 3rd, 1995

November 3rd, 1995

You're back.  
Maybe you were as eager to read my words as I was to write them.

How were you today? Did you accomplish everything you planned to?

Well, I'm proud of you either way. Don't strain yourself so much.  
Lighten up. 

I couldn't stop thinking about you.   
I want to know everything about you. What makes you as a person?

Are you proud to be that person?

Well, I think you're beautiful.  
And I think you chose to not allow yourself to see that.

The way I see you.

The way you softly and intimately absorb every word I've written down for you.  
It's jaw-dropping. 

I'll see you soon.


	3. November 6th, 1995

November 6th, 1995

I'm sorry that I took a little long to wrote to you.

I've been thinking a lot. About you, more or less.

More than I would like to admit.

Honestly, I think I'm falling in love with you. And that's scarier than anything.

I know, it's straightforward. 

But I can't pretend that I'm not. 

I can't describe how crazy you drive me. It's different from anything I've ever felt.

I understand if you do not wish to stay.   
I wouldn't either.  
I'm sorry.


End file.
